A pilot study is aimed at the further development of a standardized format for the administration of group cognitive behavior therapy for depressed patients, for the training of cognitive behavior therapists, and for the testing of two cycles of cognitive behavior therapy plus imipramine, cognitive behavior therapy alone, and traditional psychotherapy. Each cycle consists of 12 weeks of active treatment, a 4 week optimizing phase for treatment of failures, and a 9 month followup phase.